igriffinfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elmer Hartman
Dr. Elmer Hartman è il medico della Famiglia Griffin, anche se ha in più episodi dimostrato grande incompetenza. Ha un nipote, e un cugino di nome Marshall. Il nome è ispirato al grande amico di Seth MacFarlane nonché animatore, Butch Hartman. In "Stewie ama Lois", fa un esame della prostata a Peter Griffin. Peter, che credeva che l'esame consistesse nel farsi sentire il polso, pensa di aver subito uno stupro. Denuncia quindi il medico, al quale dopo il processo in tribunale viene revocata la licenza. La gioia per la vittoria di Peter dura poco. Infatti comincia ad aver bisogno di urinare più spesso del solito, e si preoccupa che possa essere qualcosa di più serio. Chiede dunque a Hartman di dargli una controllatina, per poi scoprire che sta bene. Al medico viene ridata la licenza, e tutto sembra tornato alla normalità per la fine dell'episodio. Ha la tendenza a fare osservazioni a doppio senso, che fanno spesso pensare a delle dolorose diagnosi, infondendo ai pazienti una gratuita insicurezza, quando invece stanno benissimo. In "Ci crediate o no, Joe è al settimo cielo", trapianta le gambe a Joe seguendo le istruzioni di un corso su videocassetta. Interpreta il Comandante Rieekan in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side. Riceve uno stetoscopio per Natale in "In viaggio per il Polo Nord". In "Un rene nuovo in città", Peter grida il suo nome (assieme a quello di svariate altre persone) quando partecipa a Ok, il prezzo è giusto!. Inoltre torna abbronzato dalle vacanze a Cancun, nello stesso episodio. Donerà poi un rene per Peter, dato che era il suo ultimo paziente rimasto. È un alcolista, e partecipa agli Alcolisti Anonimi assieme a Peter "Gli amici di Peter G". Ammise di aver eseguito da ubriaco un'operazione alla schiena a un paziente, e che non sapeva farla, non avendo partecipato al week-end di lezioni necessario. In "Ratings Guy", viene rivelato che Elmer Hartman è il peggior dottore dell'ospedale. In "12 and a Half Angry Men", Elmer Hartman è tra la giuria popolare per il processo del Sindaco Adam West. Apparizioni negli episodi *IG206 "La vecchia signora" *IG207 "Il re è morto" *IG216 "A cena con la mafia" *IG217 "Grasso è bello...ma non troppo" *IG221 "Un padre in affitto" *IG308 "Baciami stupido" *IG311 "Emissione impossibile" *IG315 "Olimpiadi e dintorni" *IG317 "Un nido d'amore" *IG321 "Il disossato/Supergriffin/I piccoli Griffin" *IG403 "Ambizione cieca" *IG405 "Amicizia tradita" *IG407 "Brian lo scapolo" *IG417 "Se non son matti" *IG422 "Grasso è bello" *IG425 "Ora puoi anche baciare...il ragazzo" *IG501 "Stewie ama Lois" *IG506 "Drizza le orecchie" *IG510 "I due papà di Peter" *IG511 "A A Abbronzatissimo" *IG514 "Pranzo a rotelle" *IG517 "Lois sindaco di Quahog" *IG603 "Ci crediate o no, Joe è al settimo cielo" *IG607 "La figlia di Peter" *IG608 "Il fascino dei baffi" *IG707 "I soliti idioti" *IG709 "Peter si è fatto un nuovo amico" *IG711 "Non tutti i cani vanno in paradiso" *IG715 "Sulle tracce del passato" (solo in DVD) *IG802 "Questioni di fede" *IG810 "Black out temporaneo" *IG813 "Come Tootsie" *IG818 "Il papà di Quagmire" *IG819 "La fonte meravigliosa" *IG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (nel ruolo del Comandante Rieekan) *IG821 "Affettuosamente al bivio" *IG901 "E alla fine furono di meno" *IG905 "Piccola, tu mi stendi" *IG907 "In viaggio per il Polo Nord" *IG908 "Un rene nuovo in città" *IG910 "Gli amici di Peter G" *IG913 "Giochi di ruolo" *IG1003 "La storia di Brenda Q." *IG1006 "Il giorno del ringraziamento" *IG1012 "La forza della preghiera" *IG1015 "La farmacia in fiamme" *IG1018 "In tv non si fa, Peter" *IG1019 "Il sig. e la sig. ra Stewie" *IG1021 "Tea Peter party" *IG1022 "Tre storie piccole piccole" *IG1102 "Ratings Guy" *IG1103 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" *IG1104 "Niffirg" *IG1107 "Friends Without Benefits" *IG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" *IG1110 "Brian's Play" *IG1111 "The Giggity Wife" *IG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *IG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" *IG1118 "Total Recall" *IG1119 "Save the Clam" *IG1122 "No Country Club for Old Men" Categoria:Personaggi principali